Service providers manage their scheduling plan to meet customer requests. Clients and service providers typically interact through a one-way channel: clients come up with a request and pass it to a service provider, and the latter executes it. In this type of scenario, the service providers have little control over the plan. This may cause problems as the service provider may not be able to provide services that align with such plans. Sometimes clients and service providers re-negotiate the terms of requests, however, this is mostly done through verbal communication. Such iterative interpersonal communication between clients and service providers may not be efficient or effective.